Put Your Hearts Up
by ChizCakeChiz88
Summary: cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan dua orang pemuda, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy(maaf...saya belum khatam bikin summary . v)
1. Chapter 1

Put Your Hearts Up

Pair: Harry.P x Draco.M(as main pair) and other

Rate: T+

Disclaim: udah jelas Harry Potter milik seorang. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menjadi cast dalam cerita ini.

Summary: hanya cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan dua anak remaja, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.(sumveh ane gak pernah khatam bikin summary yang ketceh =.=v)

Warning! BL! OC, OOC, AU, NO MAGIC, NORMAL LIFE, BASHING CHARA! Dund read if u dund like ._.v

#1st Chapter

Langit sore terlihat gelap dan mendung di atas sana. Rintikan air hujan pun mulai turun membasahi bumi.

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah terlihat memasuki halaman sebuah rumah megah. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan teras berlantai marmer putih. Pintu bagian depan mobil terbuka dan muncullah seorang lelaki paruh baya berwajah tampan. Lelaki berambut panjang lurus dan berwarna pirang keemasan itu pun membuka pintu bagian belakang. Keluarlah seorang pemuda berwajah tampan cenderung manis. Rambut hitam pemuda itu terlihat berantakan seperti baru diterpa angin besar. Namun memang seperti itulah penampilan khas pemuda beriris hijau emerald ini.

"Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor, Harry." Tutur si pria paruh baya seraya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Harry James Potter itu tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Sepasang emerald miliknya memandang ke sekeliling lingkungan Manor.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Cissy sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Ajak pria itu.

Harry mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan mengikuti si pria masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Cissy! I'm home! lihat siapa yang datang bersamaku!" sedikit keras pria itu memanggil nama seseorang yang tak dikenal oleh Harry sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seorang wanita berpenampilan anggun khas bangsawan. Mata biru jernih milik wanita itu berbinar senang melihat dua orang yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Welcome home, Dear. And welcome home too, Harry. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu." Wanita tadi menghampiri Harry lalu mengecup kedua pipi pemuda itu penuh sayang.

Pipi Harry bersemu merah tipis diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Aunty, Harry. Panggil saja Aunty atau Aunt Cissy." Pinta wanita tadi lembut pada Harry dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh pemuda itu.

Siapakah pria dan wanita yang tengah bersama Harry?

Mereka adalah pasangan suami istri Malfoy. Si pria yang datang bersama Harry, Lucius Malfoy. Seorang pengusaha sukses berdarah bangsawan. Sedangkan sang istri, Narcissa Malfoy-nee Black. Sama seperti suaminya, Narcissa juga merupakan keturunan kaum bangsawan Inggris. Mereka berdua merupakan sahabat baik kedua orangtua Harry.

"Draco, dimana anak itu?" tanya Lucius pada sang istri.

"Dia ada di dalam kamarnya seperti biasa," jawab Narcissa santai.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Harry? melelahkan?" Narcissa kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Harry.

"Eumh... ya, menyenangkan, sedikit lelah juga..." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Ya. Kurasa kau memang perlu istirahat sebentar sebelum makan malam," Narcissa meraih salah satu tangan pemuda di depannya lalu mengajak Harry masuk lebih dalam.

"Dobby!" Lucius kembali memanggil seseorang. Dan sedetik kemudian muncul seorang lelaki berperawakan kecil dan sedikit bungkuk.

"Yes 'Sir, adakah yang harus saya kerjakan, 'Sir?" dialah Dobby, pelayan di Malfoy Manor.

"Ambil barang-barang milik Harry dan letakkan di dalam kamarnya." Perintah Lucius.

"Baik 'Sir. Akan segera saya lakukan." Dobby membungkuk sekilas lalu pergi menjalankan perintah sang majikan.

Lucius pun beralih memasuki satu ruangan yang berada di lantai bawah ini. Sedangkan Harry beserta Narcissa entah sejak kapan naik ke lantai dua.

"Well Harry, inilah kamarmu. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Harry memandangi keseluruhan isi di dalam ruangan besar bercat biru langit, yang dikatakan oleh Narcissa sebagai kamarnya. Perlahan dia melangkah memasuki kamar barunya. Ada sebuah ranjang dengan sprei berwarna senada dengan cat dinding, berukuran king size di sisi kanan dekat jendela besar yang dapat dibuka dua arah. Di sisi sebelah kiri, sebuah lemari besar warna putih diletakkan menempel di dinding. Di sudut kamar, dekat ranjang, terdapat satu set meja belajar dan kursinya. Tak jauh dari lemari, terdapat sebuah pintu yang mengarah langsung ke dalam kamar mandi. Satu set alat elektronik juga ada di dalam kamar itu. TV, dvd player, dan mini home theater menghias di samping pintu masuk. Karpet bulu lembut warna putih terhampar di atas lantai. Harry sempat ragu untuk menginjak karpet itu, tapi Narcissa terus mendorong pundaknya agar masuk lebih dalam ke tengah ruangan. Mau tak mau, Harry pun menginjak karpet itu menggunakan sepatu sneaker bututnya. Sejujurnya, dia merasa tak enak hati pada karpet itu saat sneaker butut miliknya menginjak helaian lembut bulu berwarna putih itu. Sungguh bocah yang polos...

"Jadi Harry, suka dengan kamar barumu?" tanya Narcissa sekali lagi.

"Ya Aunty, aku suka dengan kamar ini." Harry memang tak menutupi rasa senangnya saat melihat kamar barunya. Dia merasa sangat terharu akan perlakuan sayang Narcissa pada dirinya.

"Bagus jika kau suka, Dear. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman tinggal disini bersama kami." Narcissa tersenyum tulus menatap wajah putra sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ya, Aunty. Terimakasih karena kalian begitu baik padaku." Jawabnya serak menahan isak tangis.

Narcissa menyadari nada suara Harry. Gumpalan airmata yang membendung di pelupuk mata Harry pun tak luput dari penglihatannya. Segera saja wanita itu memeluk tubuh Harry. Ia juga mengelus lembut punggung Harry.

Harry merasakan kehangatan merasuki hatinya. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu. Airmata haru pun menetes dari emeraldnya.

'Semoga semua ini bukan hanya mimpi yang semu' batinnya berdoa penuh harap.

Tanpa disadari oleh Harry dan Narcissa, sepasang mata biru keabu-abuan mengintip mereka dari balik pintu lalu tersenyum.

Harry merasa segar setelah tidur dan mandi. Sekarang, dia sudah siap untuk makan malam bersama keluarga barunya.

Keluarga baru. Kata-kata itu segera membuat dada pemuda itu menghangat lagi. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Narcissa sibuk menata hidangan di atas meja bersama dengan seorang pelayan wanita.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun dan mandi rupanya, Harry." Sambut Narcissa.

Harry mengangguk lalu berdiri di samping Narcissa berniat membantu wanita itu mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Son?" tanya Narcissa.

"Tentu saja membantumu, Aunty. Apa lagi?" jawab Harry enteng.

"Sudah Harry. Biar Aunty dan pelayan saja yang mengerjakan ini. Duduklah disini, karena sebentar lagi makan malam siap." Lembut wanita itu menolak bantuan Harry.

"It's okey Aunty... Aku sudah terbiasa mengerjakan hal ini." Desak Harry tak mau mengalah.

"No, Son. Duduk yang manis dan tunggu makan malammu." Kali ini Narcissa menolak dengan tegas dan akhirnya membuat Harry menghela nafas pasrah.

Harry pun duduk dan hanya memperhatikan Narcissa dan pelayan bergerak gesit menata piring, gelas, dan satu set garpu beserta pisau dan sendok sup di atas meja.

Tak lama muncul Lucius bersama seorang pemuda berwajah tampan.

"Makan malam sudah siap?" tanya Lucius setelah duduk di kursinya yang berada di ujung meja makan sendiri.

Pemuda yang datang bersama Lucius tadi mengambil tempat di seberang meja berhadapan dengan Harry.

"Sudah siap sayang." Narcissa duduk di sebelah kanan Draco dekat dengan suaminya. "Matilda, hidangkan makan malam sekarang." Perintah wanita itu pada sang pelayan.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan akrab dan hangat. Meski pun tak banyak perbincangan terjadi diantara mereka, namun suasana kekeluargaan tetap sangat kental terasa.

"Harry, kau belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan putra kami bukan?"

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, Harry, perkenalkan ini Draco putra tunggalku dan Lucius. Draco, ini Harry putra sahabat Mom dan Dad yang pernah kami ceritakan padamu."

Harry menatap Draco, begitu pun sebaliknya. Emerald bertemu dengan biru keabu-abuan.

"Hai, Draco. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Harry malu-malu.

"Hn. Me too." Tanggap Draco singkat dan datar.

"Bersikap sopanlah, Son. Begitukah caramu menyambut anggota baru keluarga kita?" tegur Narcissa pada putranya.

Draco mendesah malas.

"Yeah... senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Harry." Ralat Draco setengah hati seraya menekan sapaannya pada nama Harry.

Harry menunduk pasrah.

'Sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku' batinnya mencelos.

"Sudah. Lanjutkan nanti. Selesaikan dulu makan malam kita dengan tenang." Sela sang kepala keluarga Malfoy.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, Narcissa mengajak Harry untuk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Wanita itu banyak bercerita tentang masa mudanya bersama ibu Harry, Lily.

Harry merasa bahagia mendengar cerita dari Narcissa. Dia merasakan seolah-olah kedua orangtuanya tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Narcissa juga menceritakan tentang masa kecil Harry, juga Draco. Dari ceritanya, Harry baru mengetahui jika dia dan Draco berteman akrab sejak usia dua tahun.

"Kalau kau, mau melihat koleksi foto dan videomu bersama Draco, kau bisa meminta pada Draco untuk menunjukkannya. Dia yang menyimpan semua benda itu." Tutur Narcissa sambil melirik Draco yang duduk dekat perapian.

"Mom! bukankah Mom yang memaksaku untuk menyimpannya!" sela Draco kesal.

"Umh... oke, Aunty... mungkin lain kali saja," putus Harry mengalah karena melihat reaksi Draco.

Sesungguhnya, dia ingin sekali melihat semua foto dan video yang tadi dikatakan oleh Narcissa. Namun melihat reaksi Draco, nyalinya menjadi ciut.

"Aku... aku lelah sekali Aunty. Bolehkah jika aku tidur sekarang?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Harry... tentu saja kau boleh. Naiklah ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah. Besok kau dan aku, akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli kebutuhanmu."

Setelah berpamitan pada Narcissa, Harry pun naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Di dalam kamar, tak sedikit pun Harry merasa mengantuk. Dia sudah terbiasa tidur larut malam setelah semua keluarga Dursley terlelap. Jam di atas nakas samping ranjangnya menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah sembilan malam. Ini masih terlalu awal baginya untuk tidur.

Dia pun beranjak keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas. Dia berdiri di sana memandangi halaman Malfoy Manor yang luas dan indah. Di bawah sana Harry melihat taman yang dipenuhi aneka macam bunga. Cantik sekali. Lalu pandanfannya teralihkan melihat langit di atas kepalanya. Sekumpulan bintang berkelap-kelip indah sekali. Dia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Disini indah sekali... Aku tak pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini dari kamarku di Privet Drive..." lirihnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa melihat bintang dari kamarnya di Privet Drive? tempat itu bahkan tak layak disebut sebagai kamar!

Kehidupan Harry sebelumnya memang kurang beruntung. Setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Harry yang saat itu baru berusia lima tahun diasuh oleh kakak dari ibunya. Harry tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley dan diperlakukan tak layak oleh keluarga itu.

Keluarga Dursley memperlakukan dirinya selayaknya pembantu. Harry diberikan kamar yang kecil nan sempit di bawah tangga. Dia diharuskan bangun lebih awal sebelum anggota keluarga Dursley bangun. Menyiapkan sarapan, membersihkan dapur, membereskan seluruh rumah, mencuci, mengepel, semua pekerjaan pelayan harus dikerjakan olehnya. Dan saat malam tiba, dia masih harus membereskan sisa-sisa kekacauan makan malam yang dibuat oleh sepupunya, Dudley. Itu mengapa Harry terbiasa tidur larut malam sekali.

"Mom, Dad, terimakasih karena kalian masih memiliki sahabat yang baik seperti Aunt dan Uncle Lucius... mereka sangat baik padaku... kuharap ini bukan untuk sementara..." ucapnya bersyukur sekaligus berdoa penuh harap pada ayah dan ibunya di surga sana.

Seseorang di balik tirai di kamar sebelah kamar Harry tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Dalam diam orang itu telah membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada pemuda beriris emerald itu.

Bagaimana kisah ini? Cukup layakkah untuk dilanjutkan?

Salam kenal dari saya author newbie di fandom ini ^^ nama saya? aaah... panggil saja saya Ochie ^^

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang mau mampir dan membaca cerita aneh saya ini... sama seperti author kebanyakan, saya pun berharap review dari kalian semua. Semua kritik dan saran yang membangun menjadi suntikan penyemangat untuk saya melanjutkan cerita ini. Ada yang berniat nge-FLAME? Well, saya pun terbuka untuk para flamers aaasaaaaaalllll... flame dari kalian memang berniat untuk membangun kreatifitas saya dan bukan untuk menjatuhkan saya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan hatur nuwun~

Berkenan untuk ripiuw?

Regards

-ChizCakeChiz-


	2. Chapter 2

Put Your Hearts Up

Pair: Harry.P x Draco.M(as main pair) and other

Rate: T+

Disclaim: udah jelas Harry Potter milik seorang. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menjadi cast dalam cerita ini.

Summary: hanya cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan dua anak remaja, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.(sumveh ane gak pernah khatam bikin summary yang ketceh =.=v)

Warning! BL! OC, OOC, AU, NO MAGIC, NORMAL LIFE, BASHING CHARA! Dund read if u dund like ._.v

==================P.H.Y.U==================

Tanpa terasa empat hari sudah Harry tinggal bersama keluarga Malfoy. Dan hari ini, dia akan mulai bersekolah kembali. Beruntung keluarga Dursley masih tetap menyekolahkan Harry meskipun mereka memperlakukan pemuda itu bak pelayan. Jadi tak sulit bagi Lucius mendaftarkan Harry ke sekolah barunya. Terlebih Harry termasuk anak yang pintar sehingga dia mampu mengikuti test masuk ke sekolah barunya.

Bersama dengan Draco, Harry akan menjadi siswa baru tingkat dua di Hogwart Senior High School.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Harry, Draco menjadi siswa baru karena sebelumnya, dia tinggal dan bersekolah di Prancis. Karena keputusan sang ayahlah yang ingin mereka sekeluarga pindah kembali ke Inggris dan membuatnya ikut meneruskan pendidikan di Hogwart bersama Harry.

Pagi ini, sebelum berangkat, Harry sarapan pagi lebih dulu bersama Lucius dan Narcissa. Draco yang harus berangkat bersama Harry belum terlihat berada di ruang makan bersama mereka bertiga.

"Dimana Draco?" tanya Lucius datar setelah menyesap sedikit kopi di cangkirnya.

"Mungkin masih bersiap-siap sayang..." jawab Narcissa.

Narcissa meletakkan selembar roti yang sudah diolesi selai coklat di atas piring Harry.

"Terimakasih Aunty."

"Anytime, Dear..."

Tak lama kemudian Draco turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Seperti biasa, dia terlihat sangat tampan dan rapih.

"Good morning Mom, Dad," sapanya seraya mencium pipi ibunya.

"Morning, Son." Jawab sang ibu.

Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Harry seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Draco,"

Interaksi sekilas antara Draco dan Harry tadi tak memberikan kesan jika hubungan antara keduanya jadi semakin akrab. Semua tetap sama seperti saat Harry baru datang dan tinggal bersama keluarga ini.

Draco lebih senang mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya akan keluar untuk melakukan hal-hal yang penting saja.

Sedangkan Harry, pemuda ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Narcissa. Pergi berbelanja, menghabiskan waktu seharian berkutat di dapur dan mencoba resep baru, atau jika cuaca cerah mereka akan berkebun dan merapikan koleksi bunga milik Narcissa.

Tak heran jika Harry tidak begitu akrab dengan Draco. Interaksi mereka dingin. Ada dinding pembatas diantara keduanya.

"Mom, Dad, bolehkah aku menanyakan satu hal?" santai Draco bertanya pada orangtuanya.

"Apa itu, Son?" Narcissa menjawab.

"Dia, Harry," Draco menunjuk sekilas Harry dengan pisau di tangannya. "Kalian mengajaknya tinggal di sini bukan untuk dijadikan sebagai pelayan, 'kan?"

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Draco? tentu saja bukan!" Narcissa terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Draco.

Harry yang menjadi topik utama Draco mengernyit bingung.

"Jaga ucapanmu Draco. Perkataanmu bisa menyinggung Harry." Tegur Lucius pada putranya.

"Sorry Mom, Dad, tapi aku harus bertanya tentang hal ini. Bukan tanpa alasan aku menanyakan hal ini."

"Cepat katakan alasanmu." Tuntut Lucius tegas.

"Well, sudah tiga malam ini aku memergoki Harry sedang membersihkan dan merapihkan dapur. Bukankah semua itu tugas pelayan Mom, Dad?"

Harry terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya bergerak gelisah. Dalam hati dia merutuki Draco yang membicarakan hal ini pada orangtuanya tanpa berbicara lebih dulu dengannya.

"Benar begitu, Harry? Kau melakukan semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Draco barusan?" Lucius meminta penjelasan pada Harry.

"Engh... itu... a-aku..." Harry kehilangan kata-kata. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan membenarkan semua ucapan Draco.

Narcissa mendesah kecewa.

"Harry, Son, angkat kepalamu." Pinta Narcissa.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya berat. Dia mendapati Narcissa dan Lucius menatapnya intens meminta penjelasan.

"Sorry Uncle, Aunty, aku hanya... aku..." Harry meneguk ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya paksa. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa tidur cepat. Jadi... jadi aku hanya bisa melakukan rutinitasku seperti biasa sebelum tidur. Maafkan aku Uncle, Aunty..."

Narcissa bangkit dari kursinya pindah ke kursi di sebelah Harry. Wanita itu meraih kedua tangan Harry lalu menggenggamnya penuh kasih.

"Dengar, Harry. Kami mengajakmu tinggal bersama kami, bukan untuk menjadi seorang pelayan. Keberadaanmu di rumah ini sama seperti Draco. Kau sudah kami anggap seperti putra kami sendiri... bukan begitu, Lucius?" Harry melihat Lucius mengangguk. "Jadi, ubahlah kebiasaanmu. Sekarang kau tinggal di sini bersama kami, bukan di Private Drive bersama keluarga bibimu. Bisa kau melakukan hal itu, Son?"

"A-Akan kuusahakan, Aunty," jawab pemuda itu ragu.

Ada sedikit kelegaan terpancar dari tatapan mata Narcissa dan Lucius. Ya, mereka tahu jika kebiasaan lama akan susah untuk dirubah secepat kita membalik telapak tangan.

Setelah mengalami sedikit ketegangan saat sarapan, akhirnya Harry dan Draco berangkat bersama diantar oleh supir.

Dalam mobil, tak sedikit pun Harry mau melihat Draco yang duduk disebelahnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela mobil. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas saja. Begitu hening sampai...

"Jadi benar semua cerita orangtuaku tentang dirimu?" Draco membuka percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Tentang menjadi pelayan? ya, itu benar." Jawab Harry tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca jendela.

"Tidakkah kau diajarkan sopan santun saat bicara dengan orang lain, Potter?" sindir Draco kesal melihat sikap Harry.

Harry diam. Namun semenit kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya melihat Draco. Raut wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi saat melihat Draco membuat pemuda pirang itu mendengus sebal. Hanya sebentar, karena satu menit berikutnya, Harry kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan fokus melihat ke luar jendela.

Draco menyerah mengajak Harry bicara. Dia mengeluarkan Ipod dari dalam tasnya, memakai headset, dan mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya sampai di sekolah.

Tanpa Draco ketahui, sepasang emerald Harry berkaca-kaca menahan sedih karena teringat akan kedua orangtuanya. Kejadian pagi ini membuatnya jadi berkali-kali lipat merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

'Mom... Dad... aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan kalian... aku ingin bersama kalian...' keluhnya dalam hati.

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya panjang dan berat.

Di Hogwart, keberadaan Harry dan Draco sebagai siswa baru segera saja menjadi topik hangat. Tak heran karena dua pemuda ini sangat tampan -cenderung manis untuk Harry- dan menarik perhatian setiap siswi di sekolah ini.

Canggung Harry duduk di salah satu meja di kantin. Dia merasa risih akan tatapan semua siswa maupun siswi yang berada di sana. Harry merasa heran pada mereka semua. Dia berpikir, apa yang menarik dari dirinya hingga membuat anak-anak itu menatapnya terus menerus. Dia menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya berusaha tak menarik perhatian.

Puk!

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya mengejutkan Harry. Kepalanya mendongak melihat siapa yang mengejutkannya.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut merah terang dengan bintik-bintik yang hampir memenuhi seluruh pipinya berdiri di samping Harry. Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Hai Harry. Kau sendirian saja disini? boleh aku duduk bersamamu?"

"Ya, Ron. Aku sendirian. Terimakasih banyak jika kau mau menemaniku duduk disini."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Ronald Weasley itu meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang yang dibawanya ke atas meja sebelum dia menarik satu kursi dan duduk.

Harry dan Ron sudah berkenalan saat kelas pertama mereka tadi pagi. Harry senang bisa mengenal Ron. Sikap Ron sangat ramah pada Harry.

"Jadi, bagaimana setengah hari pertamamu berada di sekolah ini, Harry?" Ron mengawali percakapan.

Harry mendesah berat lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Ada apa? Kau tak suka berada disini?"

"Bukan! bukan seperti itu... aku hanya merasa canggung dan...risih."

Dahi Ron mengerut bingung.

"Risih? karena apa?"

"Kau tahu? semua anak-anak terus saja menatapku. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Apa mereka tak menyukaiku?"

Ron mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Tepat seperti yang Harry katakan. Berpasang-pasang mata melihat ke arah meja mereka berdua.

"Kau harus memaklumi mereka, Harry. Kau itu ibarat barang baru bagi mereka."

Kening Harry berkerut bingung. Perumpamaan apa itu? barang baru? hei! Harry manusia bukan benda mati!

"Kurasa akan sulit bagiku untuk terbiasa, Ron." Harry kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Sepertinya, murid baru yang masuk bersama denganmu bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat, mate. Bangun dan lihatlah," Ron menarik Harry bangun lalu menunjuk ke arah Draco di tengah kantin dengan dagunya.

Harry mengikuti intruksi Ron dan mendapati di salah satu meja, Draco tengah tertawa seru dengan beberapa orang siswi mengelilingi dirinya. Selama empat hari tinggal satu atap bersama Draco, untuk pertama kalinya Harry melihat Draco tertawa. Dan tawa Draco seolah-olah telah menghipnotis dirinya. Dia terdiam tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"...ry...Harry!" suara seorang gadis membuat Harry kembali ke dunia nyata. Cepat dia menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggil dirinya.

"Err... hai, 'Mione..." sapanya kikuk pada gadis manis berambut coklat mengembang.

Hermione Granger nama gadis itu. Hermione memutar bola mata melihat Harry tersenyum canggung.

"Hai, Harry. Keberatan jika aku bergabung bersama kalian?" tanya gadis itu.

Sama seperti Ron, Harry berkenalan dengan Hermione saat kelas pertamanya.

"Tentu. Silahkan." Jawab Harry cepat.

"Err... tapi aku tidak sendiri... kau lihat disana?" Hermione menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. "Itu sepupuku. Dia bilang, dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, Harry. Boleh jika aku mengajaknya bergabung?" pinta Hermione sedikit ragu.

Harry melihat pemuda itu berdiri disana sambil menatapnya tajam. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh merasuk dalam hati Harry. Tapi satu detik berikutnya Harry mengangguk setuju. Hermione merasa senang lalu memanggil pemuda yang dia bilang sepupunya itu. Si pemuda bermata tajam pun mendekat.

"Nah, Harry, kenalkan ini Tom sepupuku." Tutur Hermione memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada Harry.

Tom mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa keraguan Harry menyambut uluran tangan Tom.

"Hai, namaku Tom. Tom Riddle. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Harry."

"Ha-hai... namaku Harry. Harry James Potter. Aku juga senang bisa mengenalmu, Tom."

Manik biru jernih milik Tom beradu pandang dengan kilau emerald Harry.

"Ekhem! Tom, kurasa kita bisa duduk dulu, dan melanjutkan acara kenalannya sambil makan siang, bagaimana?" Hermione menginterupsi.

Harry tersadar lalu cepat melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari tangan Tom.

Tom menarik satu kursi yang berada di depan Harry. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa puas memandangi wajah manis Harry.

Obrolan ringan pun bergulir diantara mereka berempat. Tak disangka oleh Harry, Tom ternyata pribadi yang menyenangkan. Terkadang dia akan melontarkan lelucon hingga membuat Harry tertawa. Sekarang Harry bisa merasa sedikit rileks berkat Tom.

Sepasang mata biru yang lain berkilat tak suka melihat kearah meja Harry. Tangannya terkepal menahan kesal.

-tbc-

Whoaaa... rekor bagi saya bisa update chapter dua secepat ini! Fufufuuu~

Beneran deh, coment dari kalian para readers itu udah kaya penyemangat buat aku! ^^

Oke, saatnya buat aku bales review kalian dulu...

#Nico Febryan Lim: yaa untuk fandom dan pairing ini ff perdana saya hehehe... sebelumnya saya lebih sering buat ff kpop dengan pairing straight ^^ thanks for RnRnya yaa... ini udah apdet ASAP kan ;)

#Miyazaki Aika: benarkah bikin penasaran? Semoga di chap2 selanjutnya tetep bikin kamu penasaran yaa ^^ thanks for RnRnya ;)

#Xavier Roxxane: umm... ketebak yah alurnya hehehe... saya emang paling comfort di genre ini soalnya... saya author mainstream kkk thanks buat review perdananya yaa hehehe

BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL... REVIEW LIKES HEROIN FOR ME... AND THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME... KECHUP ATU2 MWAH :* :* :*

regards

ChizCakeChiz


	3. Chapter 3

Put Your Hearts Up

Pair: Harry.P x Draco.M(as main pair) and other

Rate: T+

Disclaim: udah jelas Harry Potter milik JK Rowling seorang. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk menjadi cast dalam cerita ini.

Summary: hanya cerita sederhana tentang kehidupan dua anak remaja, Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy.

Warning! BL! OC, OOC, AU, NO MAGIC, NORMAL LIFE, BASHING CHARA! Dund read if u dund like ._.v

==================P.H.Y.U==================

"Hai Harry. Mau pulang bersamaku?" Jumat sore setelah kelas berakhir Tom menghampiri Harry yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya di loker.

"Oh, hai Tom. Terimakasih atas tawaranmu. Apa tidak merepotkan?" jawab si pemuda emerald. Harry melihat Tom sekilas lalu kembali sibuk membereskan isi lokernya yang berantakan sama seperti rambutnya.

Tawa ringan bergulir dari mulut Tom.

"Akankah aku bertanya jika, aku merasa direpotkan olehmu?"

Blush!

Entah kenapa pipi Harry terasa memanas mendengar jawaban dari Tom. Cepat Harry menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia menutup loker lalu menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"_Well, thanks again. _Kita pulang sekarang?"

Tom mengangguk sekilas.

Baru saja Harry dan Tom hendak melangkah, terdengar suara seseorang memanggil Harry dari arah belakang.

"Harry!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Harry memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Draco sedang berjalan santai menghampiri dia dan Tom.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang tentu saja. Kemana lagi?"

Draco melihat Tom berdiri di samping Harry dan melemparkan tatapan dinginnya.

"Bersama dia?"

"Ya. Tom menawariku tumpangan untuk pulang. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja... hari ini kau harus pulang denganku. Mom menelepon dan menyuruhku untuk membawamu pulang sekarang. Ada tamu untukmu dirumah. Mom bilang dia tak bisa menghubungi ponselmu."

"_Aunt_ Cissy menelepon? kapan?" Harry bergegas membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel pemberian Narcissa. "Pantas saja... ternyata ponselku mati..." tutur Harry merasa tak enak.

"Jadi, kau pulang denganku, atau tidak?" putus Draco menegaskan tujuan awalnya menghampiri Harry.

Harry beralih pada Tom disampingnya. Menatap pemuda beriris biru itu dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Sorry Tom. Kurasa, aku harus pulang bersama Draco hari ini."

"Tentu Harry. Tak apa... mungkin lain kali," jawab Tom seraya tersenyum hangat pada Harry.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Tom, Harry pun berjalan mengekori Draco yang sudah meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Tom menatap kepergian Harry. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya.

_'Kurasa, aku baru saja mengendus aroma persaingan'_ batin pemuda itu.

Di dalam mobil, Harry duduk tenang sambil melihat ke arah luar. Dibalik kemudi, Draco melirik Harry lalu mendengus pelan.

"Sebagai murid baru kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan seniormu," ucap Draco memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Harry menolehkan kepalanya melihat Draco.

"Yang kau maksud...Tom? kenapa memang? ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Justru bagus kau cepat akrab dengan siswa lain." tampik Draco dengan nada suara sesantai mungkin. Dia bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk balas menatap Harry.

Harry mengangkat bahunya cuek dan setelah itu, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela di sebelahnya.

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu sampai mereka berdua tiba di Manor.

"Draco, apa kau tahu siapa tamu yang datang mencariku?" tanya Harry sebelum dia turun dari mobil Draco.

Draco mengangkat bahu malas.

"Entah. Mom tidak memberitahuku."

Kedua pemuda itu pun turun dari dalam mobil. Harry bergegas masuk mencari keberadaan Narcissa.

"Aunt Cissy?" panggil Harry mencari Narcissa.

"Disini Harry! di teras samping!" mendengar suara Narcissa menjawab panggilannya, Harry cepat menuju ke teras samping menemui Narcissa.

"Aunty, siapa yang..."

"Hallo Harry," belum sempat Harry bertanya, terdengar suara berat yang sangat dikenali olehnya.

"Hagrid!" seru pemuda itu senang melihat sosok Rubeus Hagrid yang sudah dianggap sebagai pamannya sendiri.

Harry langsung menghampiri Hagrid dan memeluknya. Hagrid balas memeluk pemuda itu dan mengacak pelan rambut hitam berantakan Harry gemas. Harry melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang sejauh ini menemuiku?"

"Lihat kesana. Ada yang merajuk beberapa hari ini karena terlalu merindukanmu." Hagrid menjawab sambil memutar tubuh Harry.

Emerald Harry membulat senang melihat sebuah kandang berwarna putih di atas bangku. Didalam kandang seekor burung hantu yang juga berwarna putih sedang melihat Harry sambil ber-uhu kencang.

"Hedwig!" Harry melonjak senang. "Senang melihatmu lagi... kau merindukanku?" Harry membuka pintu kandang dan mengeluarkan Hedwig. Burung hantu seputih salju itu segera bertengger nyaman di atas pergelangan tangan Harry kemudian ber-uhu lagi menanggapi Harry.

"Jelas dia merindukanmu, Harry. Dua hari setelah kepergianmu, dia tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dia terus ribut mencarimu." Ujar Hagrid.

Harry mengelus sayang kepala Hedwig membuat binatang itu memejamkan mata menikmati elusan di kepalanya.

"Sengaja aku datang untuk mengantar Hedwig, Harry. Keberatan kalau sekarang aku menyerahkannya untuk kau pelihara? Kurasa, dia juga lebih senang berada bersama denganmu ketimbang terkurung dirumah bersama denganku juga Fang. Kau ingat bukan, betapa tidak akurnya mereka satu sama lain?" kata Hagrid menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke Manor menemui Harry.

Tentu saja Harry merasa senang akan hal itu. Sejak tahun lalu Hagrid membawa Hedwig yang masih kecil kerumahnya, Harrylah yang membantu Hagrid merawat burung hantu itu. Hagrid sendiri merupakan satu-satunya tetangga di Private Drive yang dekat dengan Harry. Dan darimana Hagrid bisa tahu alamat Harry sekarang, itu karena mereka masih berhubungan lewat surat. Dari surat-surat yang dikirim oleh Harrylah Hagrid mengetahui alamatnya.

Harry menoleh menatap Narcissa.

"Aunty, bisakah aku memelihara Hedwig? Aku janji, aku akan merawatnya dengan baik." Pinta Harry dengan pandangan mata ala _puppy eyes-_nya.

"Kurasa bisa. Asal... kau menepati kata-katamu untuk merawatnya dengan baik." Narcissa menyetujui keinginan Harry.

"Benarkah?! terimakasih Aunty!" serunya senang.

Harry kembali membelai bulu putih Hedwig. Dia tersenyum.

"Kau senang Hedwig? mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal disini bersamaku." Kata Harry pada si putih Hedwig.

Hedwig sepertinya mengerti apa yang Harry katakan padanya. Burung hantu itu melebarkan sayapnya ke udara seraya kembali ber-uhu kencang berkali-kali. Harry dan Hagrid tertawa. Sementara Narcissa tersenyum tipis.

"Jauhkan burungmu dari Frasco jika kau, tidak mau melihat burungmu itu menjadi santapan makan malam anjingku." Ucap Draco memperingatkan Harry.

Harry cemberut mendengar kata-kata Draco. Dia tahu betul seperti apa tabiat Frasco, anjing _siberian husky_ milik Draco. Bagi Harry, Draco dan Frasco sama. Sama-sama 'tidak ramah' padanya. Pernah satu kali Harry hampir hampir digigit oleh Frasco dibagian tangannya. Padahal, dia berniat ingin mengelus dan berteman dengan anjing berbulu abu-abu tersebut. Namun tak semudah itu rupanya bersahabat dengan anjing keturunan serigala itu. Jika saja Draco tidak cepat datang, mungkin Harry sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena Frasco terkenal akan gigitannya yang mampu mengoyak hingga tulangmu terlihat dari luar.

"Tenang saja. Takkan kubiarkan Frasco tersayangmu mendapatkan kesenangannya." Tandas Harry kesal.

Draco mengangkat bahu cuek lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan teras samping.

Usai makan malam Lucius mengumpulkan seluruh anggota keluarga di ruang santai. Pria berusia 47 tahun itu hendak menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Dengar, aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa perusahaan kita di Prancis mengalami sedikit masalah. Jadi, selama dua atau tiga minggu, aku akan berada disana untuk mengurusnya." Ucap sang kepala keluarga langsung ke inti pembicaraannya. "Kau, Draco, sebagai putra tunggalku, bisakah kau menghandle seluruh urusan disini? Aku sudah mengatakan pada Amos jika terjadi sesuatu di perusahaan, kaulah yang akan menanganinya. Tak hanya itu, ibumu juga akan ikut bersamaku ke Prancis. Jadi, rumah ini pun akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu selama kami pergi. Kau sanggup?" Jelas dan tanya Lucius pada putra semata wayangnya.

Draco yang sedari tadi menyimak ucapan sang ayah akhirnya bersuara.

"Tentu. Tak jadi masalah untukku. Dad bisa memfokuskan diri untuk mengatasi masalah di Prancis. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya untukku menggantikan peranmu bukan?"

Harry yang hanya bisa diam menyimak pembicaraan ini sedikit merasa tercengang saat mendengar ucapan Draco. Tak dapat dipercaya olehnya jika Draco, diusianya yang terpaut hanya beberapa bulan darinya itu, sudah terbiasa menggantikan peran Lucius sebagai pemimpin perusahaan .

"Harry, kurasa kau bisa membantu Draco untuk menjaga rumah ini bukan?" kali ini Lucius bertanya pada Harry.

"Eh... i-iya, Uncle, kurasa aku bisa," jawab Harry tergagap karena gugup.

"Baiklah. Kurasa hanya itu yang perlu kusampaikan pada kalian berdua untuk saat ini. Kalian bisa kembali ke kamar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah kalian." Putus Lucius menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Setelahnya, Harry kembali lebih dulu ke kamarnya, sementara Draco tetap berada disana.

Sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu sejak kepergian dua senior Malfoy ke Prancis. Semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada satu masalah besar yang ditimbulkan baik itu dari , atau pun di Manor.

Hanya saja, tak pernah satu hari pun Draco lewatkan tanpa mengomel dan menggerutu pada Harry. Kenapa? itu karena sejak kepergian dua orangtuanya, Harry kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya di Private Drive.

_"Aku hanya tak terbiasa untuk tidak melakukan apa pun, Draco. Ini hanya pekerjaan rumah biasa dan tak sulit untuk kukerjakan..."_ begitulah yang Harry katakan setiap kali Draco menegurnya tentang kebiasaannya. Dan Draco menyerah untuk -setidaknya- saat ini.

Seperti malam ini, Harry terlihat sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk dia dan juga Draco. Gerakannya begitu gesit saat memotong bahan masakan sembari mengecek sup yang sudah dia masak sebelumnya.

Draco masuk ke dalam dapur dan menggeleng pelan melihat Harry yang sibuk wara-wiri. Dia berjalan mendekati meja tempat Harry menaruh semua bahan masakannya.

"Apa sih yang kau masak? repot sekali."

Harry berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Draco yang sedang berdiri seraya merengut melihat ke arahnya.

"Hanya sup asparagus dan ayam mentega. Tunggulah sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Tinggalkan semua. Biarkan Matilda dan Dobby yang mengurusnya. Harus berapa kali lagi sih aku mengingatkanmu? kau tinggal disini-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan harus berapa kali juga aku mengatakan padamu, aku senang dengan pekerjaan ini. Kumohon, biarkan aku melakukan ini..." cepat Harry memotong kata-kata Draco yang akan mulai mengomelinya lagi. "...lagipula, Uncle Dobby sedang tidak enak badan... jadi, biarkan aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaan ini sampai dia membaik, okey?"

Draco mendengus sebal tapi dia berhenti untuk kembali membalas ucapan Harry.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" lalu dia putuskan untuk keluar dan meninggalkan Harry.

"Thanks Draco!" balas Harry senang sambil tersenyum manis.

Draco sempat berbalik dan melihat senyum Harry. Tanpa Harry tahu, saat Draco keluar, pemuda itu juga tersenyum tipis.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Harry menyiapkan semua masakannya di atas meja makan. Dia juga sudah meminta tolong pada Matilda untuk memanggil Draco untuk makan malam.

Terdengar suara berdecit kursi yang ditarik. Rupanya Draco sudah turun dan siap bergabung bersama Harry untuk menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Oh, kau rupanya... silahkan. Cicipi masakanku malam ini." Sambut Harry ramah.

Mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan menghadapi makan malam mereka. Denting suara pisau dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring pun mulai terdengar menandakan mereka sudah mulai menikmati apa yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Bagaimana masakanku malam ini? cocok dengan seleramu?" tanya Harry disela makannya.

"Hn... lumayan... setidaknya, rasanya tidak terlalu asin seperti sup ayam buatanmu dua malam lalu..." ujar Draco.

"Eh? i-itu... itu..." gagap Harry salah tingkah mengingat keteledorannya saat itu.

"Sudahlah. Ini enak. Cepat selesaikan karena aku masih banyak tugas." Balas Draco cepat dan datar.

Harry mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menikmati makan malamnya. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia merasa sangat sepi. Setidaknya bagi Harry, makan malam di rumah keluarga Dursley lebih ramai walau yang terdengar hanya bentakan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Tapi, suasana seperti itu lebih baik daripada hening bersama Draco seolah dia tengah berada dalam suasana penuh duka.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Entah kenapa, Harry belum bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Dia hanya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Bosan hanya berbaring, dia bangkit lalu keluar kamar. Langkah kakinya membawa dia menuju ke depan pintu kamar Draco di sebelah kamarnya. Harry mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Draco.

"Draco, apa kau sudah tidur?" dia bersuara sepelan mungkin mengecek si empunya kamar di dalam sana.

Pintu di hadapan Harry perlahan terbuka. Draco muncul dan berdiri di depan Harry.

Harry terpana melihat penampilan Draco. Bagaimana tidak, jika dia melihat sosok si pemuda pirang itu hanya mengenakan tanktop putih dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam, membuat pemuda beriris emerald itu menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Ada apa? apa kau memanggilku hanya untuk melototi aku saja huh?"

Pipi Harry bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata narsis si pemuda pirang. Cepat dia menggeleng menampik ucapan Draco.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin tahu, apa boleh jika aku... umm..." ragu-ragu Harry menyuarakan maksudnya.

"Apa? katakan yang jelas apa maumu?"

"Itu... aku mau meminjam semua rekaman video masa kecil kita... bukankah Aunt Cissy bilang kau yang menyimpannya? Aku hanya... aku tak bisa tidur... jadi bisakah..."

"Masuklah. Akan kucari sebentar. Aku lupa dimana aku menaruh kaset-kaset itu." Jawab Draco. Dia juga bergeser sedikit ke samping memberi jalan agar Harry masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Harry sedikit terkejut, tapi dia menurut dan masuk ke dalam kamar Draco. Sepasang emerald Harry menatap kagum nuansa kamar Draco yang terasa sangat maskulin. Tak banyak warna, hanya hitam dan putih. Namun, ada satu warna yang terlihat amat kontras berbeda dengan warna benda disekitarnya. Sebuah sofa tunggal warna hijau lembut. Sofa yang terletak di sudut kamar dekat jendela.

"Duduklah dimana saja kau mau. Aku akan mencari kaset itu sebentar."

Harry mengangguk paham. Dia pun berjalan menuju sofa yang menyita perhatiannya tadi. Harry mendaratkan bokong penuhnya diatas sofa tersebut. Empuk sekali. Itulah yang Harry rasakan pertama kali saat bokongnya menyentuh permukaan lembut kulit lapisan atas sofa. Setelah merasakan kenyamanan beberapa saat, pemuda berambut berantakan itu kembali fokus memperhatikan Draco yang sedang membongkar isi lemari bajunya. Si pirang mengeluarkan beberapa kotak sepatu miliknya lalu menarik keluar sebuah kotak kayu sederhana warna coklat sederhana. Dia membuka tutup atas kotak tersebut.

"Nah. Ini dia barang yang kau cari."

Harry bergegas menghampiri Draco. Dia melirik ke dalam kotak di tangan Draco. Ada beberapa keping kaset yang terbungkus rapi dengan kotak plastik bening dan juga beberapa album foto berukuran sedang.

"Err... boleh kubawa ke kamarku? Kurasa, aku akan melihatnya di kamar saja. Aku tak mau mengganggu istirahatmu." Pinta Harry.

Draco hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan permintaan Harry.

Harry pun keluar dari kamar Draco dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setengah jam sudah Harry habiskan untuk menonton salah satu dari lima keping kaset rekaman masa kecilnya. Sesekali bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar saat melihat rekaman dia bersama Draco tengah tertawa terbahak karena melihat seekor kodok dan meniru kodok itu melompat hingga mereka jatuh terguling bersamaan.

"Haaah~ ternyata, **'dia'** manis juga waktu kecil... **'dia'** juga lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. Dan juga... wajahnya memang sudah tampan sejak kecil hehehe..." gumam Harry mengomentari bagaimana Draco pada saat itu dalam rekaman video dengan menekankan kata 'dia' sebagai pengganti nama si pemuda pirang.

Tayangan dalam layar televisi pun berganti. Kali ini rekaman memperlihatkan bagaimana wajah Draco tengah cemberut sambil melihat kearah Harry yang tengah terbahak hebat. Rupanya, Harry kecil tengah menertawakan Draco karena si pirang kecil itu kalah bermain games darinya.

_'Ahahahaa Dlay... kau kalah... kau payah... masa hanya menilukan suala semut saja kau tak bisa... ahahahaaa...'_

_'Semut itu tidak bersuara Harry! kalau memang kau tahu seperti apa suara semut, coba kau yang tirukan!'_

_'Oke! dengal ya... pasang kupingmu dan dengalkan baik-baik bagaimana aku menilukan suala semut!'_

_'Iya cepatlah!'_

_'Dengal oke... sepelti ini... iiiiikk~ iiiiikk~'_

_'Ish! mana ada semut bersuara seperti itu Potter cadel!'_

_'Ada! semut belsuala sepelti itu dalam mimpiku Dlay! dan aku tidak cadel Dlay!'_

Harry terkekeh geli melihat adegan itu. Sungguh dia merasa sangat lucu saat dia, pada saat kecil dulu di dalam rekaman, tak terima dikatai cadel oleh Draco. Sungguh bocah kecil yang tak sadar diri.

_'Harry cadel... Harry cadel...'_ ejek Draco kecil dalam rekaman.

_'Aku tidak cadel! awas kau ya! jika aku bisa menangkapmu kau akan aku pukul sampai beldalah!'_ Harry yang tetap tak terima meraih sebuah bantal sofa dan mulai berlari mengejar Draco berkeliling ruang tamu di rumahnya. Sedangkan Draco sendiri berlari sambil tetap mengejek sahabat kecilnya itu.

Tok tok tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Harry.

"Masuk!" sahut Harry tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar televisi.

Ternyata Draco. Pemuda pirang itu masuk dan tanpa basa-basi duduk di samping kanan si pemuda beriris emerald.

"Rupanya kau... belum tidur?"

"Akankah aku ada disini bersamamu jika aku sudah tidur? _think smart,_ Harry."

"Hehehe... iya juga ya... ada apa, Dray?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya... hei! tunggu dulu! apa kau baru saja memanggil nama kecilku?"

"Ha? benarkah? sepertinya aku terbawa emosi karena menonton rekaman ini."

Mata Draco menyipit memperhatikan Harry yang masih belum mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar televisi.

"Umm... Draco, boleh aku bertanya dua hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Oke, pertama, boleh jika aku memanggilmu Dray? seperti waktu kita kecil dulu,"

"Hm... sesukamu saja... itu pertanyaan pertama, lalu yang kedua?"

"Kau... apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang kedua orangtuaku? bagaimana mereka dalam pandanganmu..."

Meskipun Draco melihat wajah Harry tersenyum saat melihat rekaman dia sedang bersama kedua orangtuanya, tapi pemuda pirang itu tahu ada kerinduan tak tertahankan dalam diri Harry. Nada suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis saat bertanya tadi sudah menjadi alasan kuat bagi Draco jika Harry amat sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ibumu... _Aunt_ Lily, dia wanita yang sangat baik dan lembut. Setidaknya, yang kuingat dia akan selalu membuatkan kue-kue yang kusuka saat aku dititipkan dirumahmu. _Aunt_ Lily juga suka mendongeng untuk kita..."

Harry memutar kepalanya melihat Draco.

"Kau, sering dititipkan dirumahku?" tanyanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ya. Mom dan Dad selalu pergi keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis mereka jadi, aku selalu dititipkan dirumahmu." Terang Draco.

"Aaah... jadi begitu... apa kau tak merasa sedih, saat orangtuamu menitipkanmu?" tanya Harry lagi semakin penasaran.

"Sedih. Tapi tak terlalu karena..." Draco memberikan jeda sesaat. "...karena ada kau,"

"Aku?" Harry mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke wajahnya meyakinkan jawaban Draco. Dan Draco membalasnya dengan satu anggukan kecil kepalanya.

Setelah itu suasana menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara dari arah televisi. Harry dan Draco terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau tahu," suara Draco memecah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

"Aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu..." kata-kata itu terucap tulus dari mulut Draco.

"A-Aku juga senang... Aku sempat berpikir kau tak suka aku tinggal disini... jadi, apa kita bisa kembali berteman sekarang?" Harry mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Draco.

Draco tak lantas menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dia terdiam seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian, dia pun menyambut uluran tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Teman." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Harry mendengar ucapan Draco. Akhirnya, dua sahabat lama itu kembali berteman dan mencoba untuk kembali bersahabat seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

_'Andai kau tahu jika aku tak hanya sekedar ingin jadi temanmu... andai kau tahu... aaah... kurasa belum saatnya kau untuk tahu tentang perasaanku...'_

-tbc-

Akhirnya chap 3 rampung jugaaa... *hela nafas* maafkan semua yang mungkin nunggu kapan updatenya chap 3 ini... *bow* makasih banyak karena kalian masih menunggu updatean ceritaku... *kecup atu2* makasih juga buat yang udah like dan fave ceritaku ^^

Time to balasan review:

Guest: hai... makasih udah mampir untuk RnR ceritaku :) ini sudah lanjut yaa...

Hana: yosh! Ga apa2 santai aja hehehe... btw, boleh tahu real name kamu sopo?

Loony Luna: ini sudah update yaa... maaf kelamaan *bow* thanks yaa udah mampir RnR ceritaku :)

Qnatazefanya: iya nii niatannya mau bikin babang Draco cemburu berat sama Tom... tapi kira2 bisa ga yaa? Hehehe thanks yaa udah mampir RnR ceritaku :)

Rae-chan... ripiuwmu dah kaya penyemangat buat kakak! Thankseu Rae *civok Rae*

Xavier: ini sudah update... maaf kalo lama *bow. Thanks karena menunggu ceritaku ^^

Nico: fanfic kpopku belum pernah publish di FFn... selama ini selalu aku publish di FB aja hehehe

Heriyandi: ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^

Tikamalfrey: ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^

Akhir kata... TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK SUPPORT KALIAN YANG SUDAH MAMPIR UNTUK RnR ceritaku

Regard

ChizCakeChiz88


End file.
